How Life Should Be
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Harm gets a second job.


Title: How Life Should Be  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com   
Rating: G  
Classification: (Harm/Mac)  
Spoilers:   
Summary: Harm gets a second job.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Va.  
  
"Hey Mac I'm heading out early tonight. I'll see  
you at McMurphy's at 8:00?" Harm asked as he poked  
his head into his Mac's office.  
"Yeah, Bud adn Harriet are coming too." Mac told  
him before he disappeared.  
"Mac why'd you do that?" Harm complained.  
"Would you like some cheese with that whine?  
Harm their our friends and they need a night out  
with friends. What's wrong with them coming?"  
"This is a big night for me Mac. I didn't even  
want Sergei there, but he and his girlfriend dropped  
in for a visit unexpected and had to come."   
"You're just singing Harm. I figured it would  
help you to see some friendly faces in the  
audience."  
"You might be right. I just don't want to screw  
this up. I mean if Jim Lauderdale likes this song  
and this I have talent in song writing then that  
mean a lot of extra money coming in. Inviting Bud  
and Harriet is okay as long as they're the only ones  
you invited."  
"Actually I invited the Admiral too."  
With a groan and a wave Harm left.  
  
McMurphy's   
Georgetown  
  
"There's the Col. and who's that other guy?" Bud  
pointed to where Mac was sitting with Harm's brother  
Sergei and his girlfriend, Suzy. He led his wife  
over the where their friend was and sat down.  
Soon the Admiral joined them followed by Carylon  
Imes, who was dating the owner of the bar, Kevin.  
Last Alan Mattoni and his wife showed up right  
before Harm was going to get on stage.   
"I'll see you guys in a minute I'm going to go  
back and see how Harm's holding up." Mac got up and  
left the table.  
"Hey big guy how ya holding up?" Mac asked when  
she saw Harm backstage.  
"Not so good. Mr. Lauderdale hasn't shown up yet  
so Kevin is going to tell me when he shows up. Then  
I'm going to play my song."  
"What are you going to do until then? These  
people are expecting live music."  
"I'm going to play some tunes I know and when he  
comes I'll play my song. You better get out there. I  
need to go on."  
Mac walked back to her seat and Harm went on  
stage. He started off with a classic country song,  
then moved into some rock n roll music he listened  
to as a kid. He was half was through You've Lost  
That Lovin' Feelin' when he noticed Jim Lauderdale  
walk through the door. Harm finished his song and  
then watched as Kevin made his way up the stage.   
"Your guy's here." Kevin whispered and then  
jumped off the stage and sat down beside Carylon.  
Harm strummed his guitar a couple of time to  
make sure he was on the right key. After getting the  
right key Harm spoke into the microphone.   
"I wrote this song about a year ago about three  
people. I began writing it about my partner. Then as  
time went by this song became about my best friend .  
Now that it's finished it's about my girlfriend.  
It's now about all three and the best thing about it  
is that all these people are wrapped up in one  
person. So Sarah this song is for you and it's  
called Legacy."  
  
"If my life was in my hands  
If things happened like I planned  
If every little dream of mine came true  
I never would have met someone like you  
I would never see you smile when I come home  
Wouldn't hear you laugh when we're alone  
I wouldn't have found a love like this   
Just think of what I would've missed."  
  
"They could list my life from A to Z  
All I've tried to do or tried to be  
No matter how this world remembers me  
Loving you will always be my legacy."  
  
"I could've walked on the moon  
Be a thief in Baton Rouge  
Or left a master piece behind  
I could've been a Texas millionaire  
May be nice but I don't care  
Cause everytime you look at me   
I see my destiny"  
  
"They could list my life from A to Z  
All I've tried to do or tried to be  
No matter how this world remembers me   
Loving you will always be my legacy"  
  
"If I live long enough to see all my dreams come  
true  
I won't mean half as much as loving you."  
  
"They could list my life from A to Z  
All I've tried to do or tried to be  
No matter how this world remembers me  
Loving you will always be my legacy."  
  
When Harm finished his song the room erupted in  
cheers. Have gave them his flyboy grin.  
"Besides writing this song for Sarah I had a  
different motive." Harm got off the stage and walked  
over to where Mac was sitting.  
"Sarah we've been through a lot over these last  
seven years. We've faced almost losing each other by  
our misguided hearts and we've nearly lost each  
other because of death. We've seen heartache and  
we've seen out hearts grow with love. Sarah I'm  
here tonight down on one knee asking you to allow  
me to be there and never lose you to another. I'm  
asking you to let me be there when heartache comes  
and let me add to the love your heart is filled  
with. Sarah will you marry me?" Harm quietly opened  
a black velvet ring box. Inside sat a diamond ring.  
It wasn't big and flashy, but small and special.  
Just like their relationship.  
"Of course Harm." Harm slipped the ring on Mac's  
finger then raised up for a kiss. That's when the  
crowd applauded and cheered letting Harm and Mac  
know they weren't the only one's in the room.   
Harm felt a hand on his shoulder and came face  
to face with Jim Lauderdale.   
"Congratulations you two. Harm that song was  
great. I'd really like to meet with you in  
Nashville with some other writers and executives.   
You have real talent." Jim said before he turned and  
left the bar.   
"Well Commander now you can give the Col. that  
big wedding and not go broke." Harriet laughed.   
"Yeah now I know she won't leave me."  
"You just wait till those award shows. I'll find  
me a cute cowboy in Wranglers and you can forget  
about dress whites and gold wings." Mac laughed as  
her and Harm shared a friendly hug.  
As Harm looked around McMurphy's and the table  
that sat his family and friends he realized that  
this was how life should be.   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
AN: Someone asked me why do I always make the owner of  
McMurphy's name Kevin Daugherty. In case some of you  
were wondering Kevin Daugherty is my brother and we're  
really close more than any other brothers and sisters  
I know. My using his name I'll letting him know how  
much I love him and care about him.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
